Worry
Worry is a lesser-aspect of Misery created after the cosmic-entity was temporarily trapped in the form of an insect following the events of Aspects - it has a more comedic nature than Misery but feeds on anxiety and uncertainity: making it just as malicious, unlike the scheming Misery Worry is a chaotic being that enjoys causing havoc, knowing that tossing people into bizarrre and unnatural situations is a quick and relatively easy way to get the anxiety and uncertainity it craves. Due to its small size it also often goes unseen by others (unless it wishes so) and is considered extremely weak by cosmic-standards, yet even a weak cosmic-being such as Worry is a formidable opponent to those who under-estimate its otherworldly origins and abilities. Worry is also frequently described as a masculine entity despite technically being asexual - going as far as having "his" own Kingdom later in his "career". History Origins The Uninvited Personality Worry was originally a chaotic trickster filled with malice for the mortal world and a desire to please Misery so as to be granted a new body - free of his "curse" as a lowly insect (albeit one with cosmic powers). However things quickly changed when he came across Nebula and he would develop a deep obsession with beating the wisp, her hyperactive and joyful nature contrasting his desire to make the world miserable and hostile, to this end he would use the Society to try and create ever more chaotic crimes and misdeeds. As his rivalry with Nebula increased he strayed further into insanity and began to empathize with insects and other vermin, to the point he gave up trying to gain favor with Misery or the Society and embraced his status as a "bug" in hopes of turning the world upside down and let the vermin and insects take control from their "oppressors" : this would lead to him creating his own kingdom which he continues to rule over to this day. Following the events of Worry's Quest his personality altered even more and he is now an "on-and-off" antagonist who while still a malicious and chaotic ruler of "bug kind" is capable of making hasty (and often ill-fated) "alliances" with others to fend of threats far worse than himself. Powers / Abilities *'Revolving Immortality '(Worry has a somewhat unique immortality known as "revolving immortality" - when weakened beyond the ability to regenerate its energy will disperse (manifested as a cloud of smoke) and be restored in a new physical body almost instantly, in a different point in space (usually its "home" dimension) ) *'Incarnation' (Worry is a "physical god" - the physical manifestation of a higher-force, unfortunately for Worry it is trapped permanently in the body of an insect (see below) ) *Minuscule (Worry is extremely small and thus often hard to notice / target - this can be both an advantage and a weakness, since unlike many other Absolutes Worry is stuck in a physical form) *Dimensional-Control (Worry has command over a pocket-dimension and can also open/close dimensional portals as they see fit) *Reality-Warping (Worry is very talented in limited use of reality-warping, giving it a very cartoon-like effect, despite this being a formidable power it is extremely limited by Worry's frustration and lack of proper control: which makes the effects erratic at best) *Empathic Manipulation (Worry can manipulate the emotions of others, yet much like its reality-warping powers Worry has difficulty mastering this power due to his frustration and lack of proper control.) *Omniscience (Worry has unlimited knowledge over people and events within the Multiverse, yet like many of his gifts it is lost on the exciteable spirit - who often jumps headfirst into battle and rarely takes time to plan) *Memory Alteration (Worry can alter memories, being able to see into and manipulate the existing memories of other beings: it can not create new or false memories without aid and like all the rest of Worry's gifts it is largely lost on the exciteable spirit) *Cosmic Awareness (Worry is aware of higher and lower planes of existence in multiple universes and can also see past and future events in multiple realities - however they can not control this link and thus it often manifests as chaotic visions and dreams akin to madness, allows one to "break the 4th wall": this goes someway into explaining its erratic behavior and inability to control its other powers). Category:Character Category:Empowered Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Queen-Misery Category:Immortal Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Tricksters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Conquerors Category:Absolutes Category:Co-Owned Characters Category:Inferno-Pendragon